Candy Hearts
by Rachel Cabbit
Summary: One Valentine’s Day Yamcha bought Bulma some love hearts candy. A huge box of them. Bulma offers Vegeta some with surprising results. *fluffy* *30kisses challenge - #23 Candy*


**Another one-shot story for the 30kisses LiveJournal community, using theme #23- Candy.  
****I enjoyed writing this one and it was my first completed BV fic which I was extremely proud of.  
****Plus it is rather fluffy. I think Vegeta may get a little OOC, as in most BV fluff, since Vegeta isn't a very fluffy person but I hope that it doesn't ruin the story too much. Plus I can't help but think I should have uploaded this nearer to Valentine's Day but I am a little impatient..  
****Try and enjoy it though. **

**Title: Candy Hearts  
****Pairing: Vegeta x Bulma (Dragonball Z)  
****Rating: PG /  
****Date Completed: 26/7/05  
****Originally Published: 26/7/05  
****Disclaimer: Don't Own Dragonball Z. Please do not sue  
****Summary: _One Valentine's Day Yamcha bought Bulma some love hearts candy. A huge box of them. Bulma offers Vegeta some with surprising results._ **

* * *

Her cheeks flushed and blue eyes sparkling, Bulma peeled off the pink heart covered wrapping paper from the mysterious box that Yamcha handed her.

"Yamcha, you shouldn't have!" She squeaked excitedly, causing Yamcha to laugh nervously.

"Well.. I.. It's Valentine's Day after all and I wanted to give you something… so.."

Bulma had to admit that when he first presented the rather large box she was disappointed that he did it standing upright, rather than handing her a tiny box and getting down on one knee, but she realised that he was most likely going to surprise her with a big box filled with smaller boxes like some giant "pass the parcel" game for only her. This turned her disappointment into hope and she began to peel away the paper. Her genteel front fell when the paper decided to stick to the box due to some less than perfect wrapping skills, and, impatient to get her gift, she began ripping the paper from the box.

Yamcha looked on as she did so, all dressed up in a nice outfit; a dress shirt and some black dress trousers, his hair cut and brushed at it's neatest.

_Perfect for proposing_, The green haired woman smiled inwardly, her cheeks blushing at the thought.

Already thinking about where to hold the wedding and what kind of dress she wanted, she managed to get the last of the paper removed. She looked down at her gift. Her smile ceased its widening and froze. Shock took over. She barely blinked. When she did it was to fight back the forming tears.

"Well, Bulma, sweetie, what do you think? Happy Valentine's Day honey!" He said cheerfully, unaware of his girlfriend's current state, which was precariously balanced between bawling her eyes out and screaming at him.

Hearing no thanks or reaction of any kind, he looked down at her. She was still sitting there on the floor, the gift, hovering above the coffee table in front of her, in her hands.

"Bulma?" He said, worried, "Bulma? You ok?"

Snapping out of her trance she looked up at him, too angry and hurt for words. Her eyes misty with the unshed tears. He didn't notice them though.

"What do you think?" He urged, hoping for some praise. Smiling his usual warm, loving smile. Blissfully unaware of the fact she was hurt by the gift.

It was as if all those years they'd been together had been nothing. Nothing at all to him. All those years of being faithful to him alone, despite him being dead for a few years, despite his baseball trips, despite the obvious sexual tension in the Briefs household. It meant nothing at all to him. Or at least it seemed that way. Giving her such a cheap gift. Such a thoughtless present.

_At least he got me something.. _She reminded herself. But it wasn't enough. She wanted to stop being his girlfriend and become something more. He obviously either didn't want that or he wasn't ready for it. Either way, it did not please Bulma at all.

"Hello.." Yamcha waved his hand in front of Bulma's face, her eyes focusing back on him, "You there Bulma? You ok?"

Bulma forced a smile and nodded. It was too painful to shout at him right now.

"So..?" He smiled again expectantly.

"Erm.. It's lovely. Thank you." Bulma said, half heartedly, looking down at the box of candy love heart sweets he had given her.

He beamed at her before bending down and kissing her cheek affectionately. She sat there unmoving.

"Well honey, I've got to go. The guys from the team are having a fancy meal out and it starts in half an hour. I've gotta get going to make it on time. I'll see you later on tonight, ok?"

Bulma just nodded slowly. _That explains the suit then_, she thought bitterly.

After the unsuspecting Yamcha left, totally unaware of his girlfriend's current desire to shove the candy hearts up where the sun doesn't shine on him, Bulma cried.

Who could blame her? She wound herself up so much by imagining this big romantic gesture and a lovely surprise proposal and was left at the end with a box of hundreds of candy hearts, which she didn't particularly like anyway, and no boyfriend to eat them with, or comfort her or make her feel special. Standing up and leaving the box on the table, she wiped her tears away and gathered the strips of torn pink paper, putting them in the bin. Then she flopped down onto the couch and punched a cushion to vent her anger. Then, in an attempt to ignore the tears blurring her vision, she grabbed the nearby remote and the television flickered into life.

She grabbed the box of candy and took a circular sweet out of it. Examining it, she saw the heart shape on it and read the words printed onto it.

"Marry Me" She read aloud. _Yeah right.. _Bulma thought. _I wish. Damn that Yamcha… does he want me to get fat anyway? I mean, candy? But at least the candy has the right idea…_ She sighed, popping the candy into her mouth and sucking it for a moment, then crunching down on it, shattering it into little shards of sherbet-y candy and swallowing. The she picked up another one, reading the sentimental message and doing the same. And again. And again. She was so occupied chomping on the candy hearts and watching soaps on TV that she didn't hear a certain someone come into the room.

Vegeta stood watching her with fascination for a moment, as she delicately place the candy into her mouth, sucked and suddenly bit down onto it. His wet black hair was now being ignored as he stood watching, the towel around his neck which he had been using to dry his hair now fell back onto his shoulder. He continued to watch, his black eyes catching sight of the box where she pulled the candy from. He heard her every so often mutter at the candy.

_So.. She's finally gone mad. _He thought, taking the conversations with candy to be a signal that she'd lost it. Curious to find out what was so great about talking to snack food, he walked over and sat down on the couch beside her.

She stopped midway through putting another sweet into her mouth, turned and looked at him wide eyed.

_Vegeta? Voluntarily sitting in the living room? Beside me?_ Bulma thought, shocked that he was doing something so unlike his normal, arrogant, jerk-ish self.

Vegeta surprised himself too. _I should be training now.._ He reprimanded himself, _not checking in on an idiotic woman. _But her behaviour was extremely odd and he was curious to know what brought it on. He had the feeling that he would never get any decent amount of training done with this mystery left unsolved. He cleared his throat impatiently after a minute where she didn't say a word despite noticing his presence.

"What do you want, Vegeta? I'm kinda busy now. Go get someone else to fix your damn machine…" Bulma hissed, putting another sweet into her mouth in an attempt to brush him off.

His eyes narrowed.

"Actually I was curious to know why you have decided to accept the fact you are never going to lose that weight you complain about and have embraced comfort eating to ease the fact your boyfriend is a weak idiot." He smirked, thinking victory was near.

Bulma said nothing. Vegeta was sure that would have set her off yelling and screaming at him calling him all the names under the sun, as usual. Something was definitely wrong though.

She turned to him, a sly smile on her face. Her eyes not angry or amused, but sad. An ironic smile.

She gave a short laugh.

"Yeah, for once, you're right Vegeta. My boyfriend _is_ an idiot." And she turned back to her sweets.

This mystery was getting more intriguing by the minute, Vegeta realised. Why was she not exploding as normal? He hoped she wasn't losing her fiery spirit. It was one of the most entertaining things about living in Capsule Corp.

He looked down at the box of candy which she now had tucked onto her lap, as she curled up on the couch, her eyes now back on the television in an attempt to ignore him.

"What on Earth are you eating, woman?" Vegeta asked sneering at the sickly pastel coloured heart printed candy.

She turned and looked at him again, before picking a purplish-blue sweet from the box and handing it to him.

"Try for yourself." She added, as he took it. He examined it carefully, raising an eyebrow. "It's not poison, Vegeta." Bulma said rolling her eyes, "It's just candy. It tastes alright, honest."

He looked at her, uncertainty written all over his tanned face. She almost blushed at how handsome he looked, his deep eyes staring at her, even with doubt evident in them, were still as good-looking as always. Mysterious and dark, examining her features… She could get lost in those eyes if she stared too much. So she broke eye contact, but saw him take another unsure look at the candy. She smiled at him. It was cute. So un-Vegeta-like. Then his eyes met hers again and unable to hide the blush she defended herself..

"What?" She asked, becoming a little unnerved having him look at her as though she were crazy.

Before she knew it she felt his lips pressed against hers. Her mind blanked for a moment before she realised that Vegeta was now right beside her and currently with his lips virtually glued to her own. He broke away, leaving Bulma very red faced and wide eyed.

"Why.. Why'd you do that?" She wanted to know, trying to be angry but finding it impossible at that moment.

Vegeta smirked at her.

"Didn't you want that?" He asked, innocently. Well, as innocently as Vegeta could say anything.

Bulma paused for a moment. Did she?

"Erm.. Whatever gave you _that_ idea?" She covered, avoiding answering that question.

Vegeta's smirk grew a little more as he held up the candy. Bulma blushed, realising her mistake.

There, on the pale blue candy inside the purple outlined heart were the purple letters spelling out "Kiss Me".

Despite her shock, she couldn't help but think, if Vegeta took orders from the candy more often maybe she wouldn't wait too long to get married after all, as she picked up another sweet saying "Marry Me" with a devilish grin now spreading on her face.

**End.**

**Thank you for reading! Please review if you liked it, or even if you didn't like it - all comments are apreciated if they will help me improve. No flames please unless they contain constructive critisism. **


End file.
